Typical gimbal potentiometer type pickoffs and slip ring designs have problem areas on present gyros, such as wiper lift-off during flight environment, noise, increased friction, and assembly cost. The pickoff of the present invention utilizes a combination of fiber optics and radiant energy for low torque gimbal/housing position sensors to eliminate gimbal wiring torques.